


A Valentine's Gift

by dekkiidan



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29442078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dekkiidan/pseuds/dekkiidan
Summary: A little accompanying piece to go with my Valentine's gift exchange on the Sky and Land server for the lovely Plants!Happy Valentine's Day!
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	A Valentine's Gift

Regardless of world, Sora and Riku often found themselves on the beach. Whether it was that tiny stretch of pebbles and sand nestled on the outskirts of Corona; or the golden sands and balmy breezes of the islands dotted within the Caribbean - if there was a beach, Sora and Riku would inevitably wind up there after a long day of adventuring, discussing anything and everything among the sounds of water meeting the land. Perhaps it was the gentle lapping of the waves, or the warmth of the evening sun glinting at childhood memories of seaside races, wooden sword fights and wishes on shooting stars that consistently attracted the pair to whatever stretch of beach they could find, but it had become a routine to finish up a day’s work on the sands; and today, after a particularly tough day of Heartless cleanup, was no different.

Sora and Riku were sat in comfortable silence, their cheeks and ears tinged red from the sun as it began to dip below the horizon, bathing the both of them in dusky pinks. The sounds of the water gently lapping at the sands and the calls of seabirds overhead were punctured only by the shrill “ping” of Riku’s Gummi Phone vibrating incessantly in his pocket.

Sora chuckled, “Popular as ever huh, Riku?” He glanced over to his friend, only to have his lazy smile swiftly disappear when he clocked the look of shock on Riku’s face, followed by a groan as the older of the two ran an exasperated hand through his silver hair.

“Hey, Riku?” The brunette chirped, his voice laced with sudden concern, “What’s wrong?”

Riku sighed, and turned the screen towards Sora.  
A reminder flashed back at him.

**[DON’T FORGET]**   
**[VALENTINE’S DAY!]**

Although the pair rarely did anything _grand_ for Valentine’s, it had become a tradition for each of them to pick up a trinket here and there as they hopped between worlds. A rose from Beast’s Castle (plucked with permission of course); a little purple flag from Corona; a couple of doubloons from the Caribbean; heck, one year it had just been a pair of Seasalt Ice Creams shared in the orange glow of Twilight Town. But not this year. Time, and all those extra missions, had caught up to the pair.

“We’ve been so busy,” Riku murmured, “I-I didn’t even think.” His face dropped, “I’m sorry, Sora.”

“Oh, Riku,” Sora smiled softly, shuffling over to his friend - his partner - in the sand, before looping his arms lazily around his waist, “I have the best gift right here already.” He raised a hand to Riku’s face, to gently boop his nose. He felt the heat blaze from his boyfriend’s cheeks as he blushed red. (Riku still hadn’t quite gotten used to how, uh, affectionate Sora could be. Plus, something about being an “official” item made it all the more - well, mushy.)

_“Sora,”_ Riku chimed quietly, suddenly self conscious as he glanced over his shoulder. Luckily, they seemed to have the little beach to themselves.

“Besides,” Sora continued, a knowing glint reflecting in his eyes, “If you _really_ want to give me a gift,” He puckered his lips, “I believe I am one kiss short of our quota today.”

Aquamarine eyes softened, as Riku leant in closer, “F-Fine, but next year-”

“Yeah, yeah, next year you can pay me back. The quota will be doubled.”

“Alright, don’t let me forget.”

“I won’t.”

And just as the waves met the land on their little stretch of beach, so too did Sora and Riku meet in a soft Valentine’s kiss. Which, in Sora’s opinion, was a hundred times better than any Seasalt Ice Cream, or sparkly rock from the Caribbean, or little purple flag from Corona, or _even_ a rose from Beast's Castle. A Valentine's kiss from Riku was the only gift he needed.


End file.
